warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Vindicator
New Collection Units and a Formation were added on 13 Jul 2010 with the introduction of the Cataclysm Epic Boss. Vindicator Units require the Vindication Formation to be in Active Force. Vindicator Formations Vindicator This formation was released following the introduction of the Cataclysm Epic Boss, and allows 5 Commanders, 15 Assault Units, 5 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *4 Fire Cataclysm Tokens *20 Cataclysm Tokens *60 Prestige Tokens *50 Arena Tokens Annihilator This formation was released following the introduction of Cataclysm, and allows 5 Commanders, 18 Assault Units, 7 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. Annihilator was introduced on or about 14 September 2010. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Vindicator formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *4 Fire Cataclysm Tokens *15 Cataclysm Tokens *40 Prestige Tokens *20 Arena Tokens Obliterator This formation allows 6 Commanders, 22 Assault Units, 10 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. Obilterator was released December 2010 following the introduction of the Sentinel Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Annihilator formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *8 Sentinel Tokens *50 Prestige Tokens *30 Protector Tokens Swarm Vindicator This formation allows 8 Commanders, 25 Assault Units, 12 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. Swarm Vindicator was released March 2011 following the introduction of the Typhon Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Obliterator formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *100 Typhon Tokens *40 Fallen Prince Tokens *50 Asphodel Tokens *15 Vanguard Tokens Rage Vindicator This formation allows 10 Commanders, 30 Assault Units, 14 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. Rage Vindicator was released October 2011 following the introduction of the Mortifex Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Swarm Vindicator formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *120 Mortifex Tokens *60 Fallen Hero Tokens In addition, the formation has an ability, Emblem of Courage, which adds a chance to rally all assault units for +1 damage per attack. Titan V This formation allows 12 Commanders, 35 Assault Units, 16 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. Titan V was released following the introduction of the Jotun Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Rage Vindicator formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *150 Jotun Tokens *50 Tyranny Tokens *40 Talos Tokens Goliath V This formation allows 14 Commanders, 40 Assault Units, 18 Structures, and 1 Vindicator Unit. Goliath V was released following the introduction of the Sentinel Undying Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Titan V formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *300 Zeal Tokens *150 Undying Tokens Goliath Aug V This formation allows 14 Commanders, 40 Assault Units, 18 Structures, 1 Vindicator Unit, and 1 Augmentation. Goliath Aug V was released following the introduction of the Gnorax Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Goliath V formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *5 Gnorax Tokens Tyrant V This formation allows 15 Commanders, 42 Assault Units, 20 Structures, 1 Vindicator Unit, and 2 Augmentations. Tyrant V was released following the introduction of the Scythos Epic Boss. To unlock and obtain this formation you need to have the Goliath Aug V formation. It requires the following Tokens to obtain: *250 Scythos Tokens Vindicator Units All current Vindicator Units are Unique and are acquired only through the Collection. *Benediction, Redeemer of Light *Malgoth the Cannibal *Nimbus, Floating Metropolis *Omega, Machine of War *Apex, the Enclave Flagship *Ragnarok, The World-Ender *Cypher, Knightlord of the Empire *Benediction, the Blinding Fury *Malgoth Plaguebringer *Nimbus, Aerial Fortress *Omega, the Death Engine *Apex, Dread Mothership *Benediction Altrus *Malgoth the Vehement *Nimbus Haven *Omega Dreadwalker *Apex Worldship Notes *Statistics from wm.blem.org *Requirements for the Vindicator formation were modified from 30 Arena Tokens to 50 Arena Tokens , and 100 Sigurd Insignia was changed to 60 Prestige Tokens around mid-October 2010. Category:Collection Category:Force *